Family of Sleuths
by cantdrownmydemons22
Summary: Sequel to my previous story Study Session. That talk between Frank and Joe. Slight slash between Frank/Phil.


**AN: So this is a sequel to my previous story; Study Sessions. There's a small amount of angst, but I really wanted to keep it kinda light. Especially since the previous one was not that serious.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading :3.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. The characters of this belongs to their respective show(s)/book(s) and creator(s) of said shows/books**

-HB-

Frank headed to the kitchen, hearing movement and knowing his brother was in there. He made a quick stop in front of the mirror that hung in the hallway, looking at his reflection. He combed his fingers through his brown hair, trying to tame it and look at least a little more presentable and not like he was just caught making out with Phil by his _younger brother._ Frank winced. Taking a deep breath he tried gathering the courage to face his brother. He took down thugs and defused bombs, he can talk to his brother. Right, that's enough procrastination.

Joe was busy making a sandwich when Frank finally walked into the kitchen. Joe gave him a small, nervous smile, but otherwise said nothing else. Frank felt a twinge of fear. Was his brother mad at him? Or disgusted by him? He seriously hoped not. Joe was Frank's friend as much as he was his brother. Since they were small the two were almost inseparable, whenever the one got in trouble the other wasn't far behind. They always worked together in cases. One thing they could always count on was the other having their backs. Frank didn't know what he'd do if he lost his brother.

Deciding he wasn't about to let that happen, he made his way to the island in the middle of the kitchen and sat down opposite his brother. He took a deep breath to begin the speech he rehearsed on his way here when Joe beat him to it:

"Sorry! I-uh-didn't realize you were _busy._ I wanted to ask you something...and guess I should have knocked. That was kinda dumb of me...the not knocking thing-uh and the walking in, but it could have been worse right? I mean at least you were clothed. Sorta and ugh why does it feel like I just walked in on my parents _._ Which I never did before, luckily. But now I more or less know how that feels like. Gees,this is so awkward."

Frank could only gape at his brother during his speech. He came down with the intend of apologizing to his brother, but now Joe was apologizing to him?

"Sorry," Frank began, running a nervous hand through his hair, "I...actually don't know what to say. Except maybe that I'm sorry that you found out this way. And if you're mad, or upset, about Phil and me dating; just tell me, okay? I don't know what I'll do if you are, but I'll-"

Joe cut Frank off; "I'm not upset that you're dating Phil."

"Wait! You're not upset about me and Phil dating?" Frank asked. Joe gave him a surprised look.

"No. Of course not. Traumatized maybe, but not upset. Did you really think I'd be upset?" Joe asked with a mildly offended tone. Frank could only give a small nod and look down at his hands, which were clasped tightly in his lap. Joe, seeing Frank's obvious discomfort and fear, quickly tried reassuring his brother; "Man, I'm not upset about you and Phil dating. I think all of us we're ready to actually take bets of how long it would take you two to get together."

For a second time(or was it more?) Frank sat speechless. Were they really that obvious?

"I mean, you guys should see the _looks_ you two send each other during lunch at school." Joe says, apparently reading Frank's mind.

"Then why did you look so freaked out and nervous earlier?" Frank asked, questioning his brothers earlier behavior. Joe gave him an exasperated, yet amused, look.

"Just because I'm okay with you two dating does not mean I want to walk in on my _older brother_ and his _boyfriend_ practically fucking," Joe explained, laughing at the end of his sentence. Frank felt relief fill him and didn't even scold Joe for swearing, but just started laughing along with him. The youngest Hardy made his way around the island ,with his now finished sandwich, and stopped to give his brother a brief, friendly hug.

"You know I always got your back right?" Joe asked in a surprisingly soft and serious tone. Frank reached up and ruffled his brothers blonde hair, earning a sound of protest from Joe.

"Yeah I do."

"Good."

Joe gave one last reassuring smile, before making his way out of the kitchen. Frank sat mulling over the conversation, before realizing what his brother had said earlier.

"Wait! You were going to hold _bets_?"

His response came in the form of mischievous laughter.

Later when he rejoined Phil, who was now clad in a shirt and actually studying, he retold the entire conversation, which caused Phil to smirk.

"See? Nothing to worry about." Phil says, nudging Frank with his shoulder. Frank leaned in, giving Phil a chaste kiss. He's just glad Joe, and apparently their friends, are okay with their relationship. He's pretty sure his dad will be fine with it too. Actually he thinks his dad already knows, the man was a PI and good at what he does. Plus whenever Frank mentioned he was going out to study with Phil, Fenton Hardy would give him this knowing look, but he would never say anything except to be back in time for dinner.

So all-in-all it seems his entire family actually knew...damn family of sleuths.


End file.
